1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to social networks, and more particularly to confirming associations in a social network.
2. Description of Related Art
Users of a social network may request an association with an organization. Conventionally, a controlled e-mail address is used to confirm an association with the organization. The controlled e-mail address is any e-mail address for a domain name controlled and/or managed by the organization. For example, jjones@comcast.com is managed by Comcast. Thereby, jjones@comcast.com is a controlled e-mail address by the organization Comcast. One approach to confirming the association is to require the user to include the controlled e-mail address with the request for association. After the request is submitted, the user may receive instructions on how to complete the request in an e-mail sent to the user's controlled e-mail address. The instructions may request the user to reply to the e-mail or click a link in the e-mail. However, some organizations do not have controlled e-mail addresses and this method will not work for such organizations. Accordingly, an alternative method of confirming an association with such an organization on a social network is needed.